Days of Freeze
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Thunder doesn't know it yet, but when Aisu-Aisu him the power to use ice, it's all part of her evil plan for him to help her take over the world. With that being said, he'll have to learn to use this new power and help her with her wish, not knowing that it will bring the end all that he knows and loves. Can Thunder stop her before it's too late?


**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hey.**

**Thunder: You're never cheerful are you?**

**Shade: Not really, no.**

**Thunder: -sighs-**

**Me: Anywho, it's time for a new story guys!**

**Shade: Again? You ****_just _****made some!**

**Me: I'm on a roll with ideas, sue me.**

**Shade: I will.**

**Me: You can't do that! I created you! I can ****_uncreate _****you!**

**Thunder: Don't fight you guys.**

**Me: Sorry. Since this is only the first chapter. Will, prologue, we don't have any reviews, so we'll just jump right into the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the deepest, darkest, coldest part of the North, there was a magicaily mask. The mask was a white as snow, and had light blue eyes. She had been locked away in the prison that her ice powers could not break. However, one day, the evil mask was released from her prison just has Uka-Uka had years ago by Cortex. She was free to take over the world once again, to turn it into a world of ice and snow. To live, everyone in the world would have to swore their loyalaily to her, and if they didn't or betrayed her, then she could go and destroy them without question.

Ahi-Ahi, a fish-head mask, bowed before the great queen of Ice.

"Great frozen one, we have a gift from the Head mask. this young, fawning Baticoot. He says to use this imp however you see fit."

Tinder, the Baticoot in question, gazed up at the masks with his huge five year old eyes. Then he bowed his wood colored head and reported in a raspy tone,

"Great and powerful one, I your humble servant, am at your service."

Aisu-Aisu stared down at the creature before her with cold eyes. They were giving this small Baticoot to her as her own slave and servant? A welcome gift to be back after many years of being trapped, she assumed.

"Raise child," she ordered.

He nodded and did as was told of him, standing up and looking at the mask with his large eyes. "What would you like me to do?"

She smirked slightly at this. This was going to be quite fun.

* * *

Many years later, Aisu-Aisu had kept her power and herself hidden from the world. At least for now. Tinder, who was now sixteen years old, stood beside his master, as she used her powers to looked at a crystal ball made out of ice crystals.

"What are you doing, Master?" the Baticoot asked, looking at the floating mask beside him.

"I am looking for a way to let my power be known to the world," she replied. "Yet, not know of me yet. I need to give a bit of my power to someone that people trust. One that people will listen to and one that they look up to. A hero of sorts."

Tinder nodded at this, before looking at the ice crystal ball as well. Who would his master pick that would unknowingly help her out in taking over the world? Who was going to be the lucky one that got to help bring down the goodness and happiness in the world, and turn it into a frozen world? The ball stopped on a island known as Drago Island, just north of Wumpa Island. They saw four creatures there. Two odd creatures that they had never seen before, a small human girl, and another mask.

"Mmm.." Aisu-Aisu looked over at the orange-furred creature that had yellow lightning bolts on its fur. "I believe he will do nicely. I have heard stories of this creature. His name is Thunder, and as Crash Bandicoot as done, this creature has saved the world many times. I believe that he will be a good choice to use."

"Why not use Crash?" the sixteen year old questioned, as he looked at the younger animal through the ball, who was playing around with the small human girl. "He has saved the world as well. We could easily use him as well."

The mask of ice looked down at her young servant, who had not taken his eyes off the creatures inside of the crystal ball. "Simple Tinder. Using him would be too obvious. I want someone that they won't be expecting to get some sort of power like this. So, Thunder is a better choice for the job."

He nodded, not wanting to anger the mask. He knew the dangers of doing so. "Alright. But how will you give him some of your power?"

"Once again, that is simple as well. I will go inside his dreams and give him the powers. First, I will have to get him to trust me.. I should take a human form when I do so, that way it'll be easier to get his trust. Once I have it, I will give him the power and when the time is right, I will use him to help me take over this world once and for all! And there'll be _no one _to stop me!"

* * *

**Me: And that's the start of our story! Sorry it's a little on the short side, but hey, it ****_is _****the prologue after all. The other chapters will be a lot longer. Promise!**

**Shade: So you say..**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway, I believe it's time to end this little chapter here. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure! Please read, review, favorite, and follow! See you guys next time! Bye!**


End file.
